


Last Chance, Right Choice

by Paula K (Homiless)



Category: Knockaround Guys (2001)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homiless/pseuds/Paula%20K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: These Knockaround Guys belong to Levien & Koppelman - lucky bastards!</p><p>Warnings, Spoilers, Summary and/or Author's Notes: Plenty of spoilers for the movie. Marbles/Taylor comfort story - the big guy helps the little guy out.  I go back and forth using Johnny andcMarbles for Seth Green's adorable character - I heard both when I was writing it…I'm weird that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance, Right Choice

~~Last Chance, Right Choice~~

Matty handed Chris the keys, walking off with Teddy towards the drive-  
in. Marbles stood and watched the Town Car drive up a little. He  
could feel every beat of his heart as he got in the back of the Jeep  
and was unusually silent. Taylor watched him over his shoulder as  
they drove back to the motel. The kid was pale as a sheet and shakin'  
like a leaf. Both Taylor and Chris were kind enough not to mention  
it, even though they both knew what was happenin' with `im. When  
Chris pulled up in front of the motel, he and Taylor got out of the  
Jeep but Marbles didn't move. Taylor nodded for Chris to go ahead.  
Chris wasn't sure, but went anyway. Taylor would fix Johnny, of this  
he was sure. Chris was pretty shaken up by Teddy's attitude, too.  
Probably could use a drink and Taylor knew he had a stash in their  
room.

Taylor moved to the driver's side, pulling open the passenger door.  
Marbles looked bad. Real bad. Easing him real slowly out of the car,  
Taylor pulled the kid in close to him, managing to shut the door  
behind him and get Johnny into his and Matty's room without too much  
effort. The kid was tryin' hard to keep it all inside. Taylor wanted  
him to know he didn't have to. He shut the door behind them and  
pulled Johnny in closer, wrapping his arms around him in a serious  
hug. Even now, as pissed as Taylor had been at Marbles, he knew that  
*this* was more important. To not be there for Johnny would be wrong.  
He wouldn't turn his back on his friend and Marbles was always that,  
even with all the stupid shit he'd pulled.

He held him for what felt like a long time. He wanted Johnny to let  
some of this go. He couldn't be there tonight with this hangin'  
over `im or Taylor'd never let him stand up with `em. `Finally, the  
waterworks', Taylor thought, knowin' his friend. He'd never say  
nothin', but while Johnny wasn't a crybaby, he wasn't the toughest  
kid on the block, either. Taylor just kept holdin' him, rubbin' his  
back. Finally, Johnny stopped cryin', but couldn't seem to stop the  
shakin'. Taylor eased off the hideous tan jacket he told the kid time  
and again that he hated and moved them to the double bed, sitting  
them down. Marbles wouldn't let himself be pulled away from the  
larger man, but somehow Taylor got his own jacket off.

He lay down and kept Johnny close to him, trying to get him to stop  
shaking. He knew the kid was scared shitless. And he knew he had  
every reason to be that way. Teddy Deserve didn't play. He was the  
real deal, Teddy was.  
"He's gonna kill me, Taylor. I know it. Matty ain't gonna be able to  
stop `im either," Johnny whispered, his face buried in the crook of  
Taylor's arm. "No one is. Teddy hates me."  
"He's not gonna kill ya, Marbles. And Matty won't let anythin' happen  
to ya. You're his cousin for Christsakes. Family still means  
somethin'. You gotta know that," Taylor said, matter-of-factly. That  
was Taylor. He was able to hide his insecurities - his self-doubts.  
Only Taylor knew what Taylor was thinking.  
"I don't wanna die," Johnny said, not listening to his friend.

 

Taylor pulled Johnny's face up to his, making him look at him.  
Marbles was lost. Lost to the fear. Taylor flinched when Teddy had  
backhanded Marbles and his first reaction was to move up and defend  
him. Matty catchin' Johnny before he could fall was the only thing  
that kept Taylor still. That and the look Matty gave him. That  
pleading in his eyes kept him where he was. Moving would've been real  
bad for Taylor. Friend or no, Teddy's guys would've taken him out,  
easy peasy.

Marbles looked so sad. Taylor put both his arms around the kid again  
and held his gaze. Time seemed to freeze. This wasn't new. Marbles  
always came to Taylor when he was afraid. It killed the kid to do it,  
yet who else was there? Taylor was the only one who could say  
somethin' and have it be that way because he said so. Sure, Chris was  
his best friend, but Taylor and Matty were Go-To guys. And neither  
ever held it against him when he showed up at the doorstep with  
trouble right behind him. Marbles knew he made Taylor laugh more  
times than not. That he amused him and kept him good company whenever  
they hung out. Hell, he was a funny guy.

But sometimes, not like now - when absolutely everything was in the  
shitter - when he'd spent all night writin' checks his puny ass could  
never cash in a million years, Taylor stood up for `im and things had  
a way of gettin' worked out. And later, he always made like nothin'  
ever happened. Matty didn't even mind, knowin' that Marbles was  
always havin' some sort of problem and Taylor was everyone's answer,  
not just Johnny's. But sharing Taylor and *sharing* Taylor was two  
different things. And the latter didn't sit well with Matty. Just  
with Johnny. Because it wasn't like he hadn't comforted the kid  
before himself.

Without saying another word, Taylor pressed his mouth to Johnny's.  
The scared kid against him was still shakin' and Taylor couldn't take  
those puppy-dog eyes for one more second. This was what Johnny  
needed. To know things was okay between `em. Those strong hands came  
down to hold him at his waist, pullin' him up and on top of his long,  
muscular frame. A choked, fear-filled sob came from within him and  
Taylor continued to try to soothe him with his hands. He kissed him  
softly, coaxing some of the tension out of him. As the shame and  
dread seeped out of `im, Johnny seemed to sink down, heavy as if he  
were dead weight, letting Taylor feel just how scared he really was.

Taylor needed to assure him. He liked this job. Was good at making  
things better. He rocked the kid against his firm body, hoping the  
fear Johnny felt inside would shift into something different. Taylor  
was kissing him and it was nice, too. Marbles liked that Taylor was  
kissing him. Made him think that maybe it was a little like the way  
he kissed Matty sometimes. Marbles had caught `em doin' it one time  
and while he never thought anything of it, he couldn't turn away. He  
just…watched. Never said nothin' about that to anyone. And he  
couldn't help thinkin' about it sometimes.

Taylor liked to kiss. Marbles didn't know it, but he was the third  
person he'd ever kissed. When he was 16, Marbles was 14 and there had  
been a fight and sure, Taylor had settled it, but Johnny'd gotten  
hit. Hard. And history seemed to be repeating itself. Things then  
weren't so different than now. Taylor'd never tell Johnny about  
that `cause the kid looked up to him. Made him out to be a player.  
Half of it was a joke, but Taylor wasn't like that and Marbles knew  
the truth. Everyone knew the truth. Taylor belonged to Matty.

Taylor was half-grinning now, not that Johnny could see - his eyes  
were shut tight. But from the way Marbles was grindin' against him,  
Taylor guessed the kid liked the way he kissed. Well, he *had*  
improved with age. And practice. Lot's of practice with Matty. And  
Rosemary Connelly every Saturday before Temple for a month when he  
was thirteen. What could he do? He owed her from a game that went  
sour and she wouldn't take money for payment. She was a shark, that  
Rosemary Connelly. A helluva kisser, too.

That being neither here nor there, Taylor pushed the thought to the  
very darkest corner of his mind. And he pulled away from Johnny to  
nuzzle his neck. Too much kissing. Taylor was startin' to get…well,  
Matty wouldn't like how Taylor was starting to get and that was  
enough to make Taylor stop. But now Johnny was shakin' for a whole  
new reason. Taylor had found a hot spot and the kid was now rubbin'  
against him but good. Johnny let out a cry when, after shivering as  
his zipper came down, Taylor's hand eased inside a little. Still  
kissing his neck, Taylor tugged at Johnny's shirt with his free hand,  
tryin' to pull it out of his jeans so he could slip his hand further  
down inside.

Johnny slid one thigh over Taylor's, spreading his legs a little to  
give the fist closing around his hardening shaft more room to move.  
Slowly, he felt that hand squeezing just right. Taylor did everything  
right. No one knew that about him, either. How good Taylor truly  
was -  
and as good as Johnny was feelin', this wasn't what it was about. A  
lot like an M&M, Taylor was. Soft and sweet inside. Getting there was  
a bitch, though. Marbles didn't care. He was *there* now and Taylor  
was still holding him. Makin' him feel like things would work out. He  
was givin' him protection in the only way he could right now.

When it was over, and Johnny was just layin' there against Taylor, he  
felt that arm over his shoulder and let out a big sigh. He felt the  
rumble of Taylor's low laughter. Saw his hand reachin' for the  
Kleenex next to the bed so he could clean `im up. And for a minute,  
Marbles sort of wished that Taylor had let him touch him back. But  
that was just for Matty. And Johnny wouldn't ever want to come  
between `em.

Taylor was really good at makin' him feel better. He lay there  
thinkin' that maybe he *was* wrong about Teddy. Maybe they *would*  
all go home together. He didn't feel so isolated now. Somethin'  
inside told him to believe he'd be okay. He'd go out with Scarpa and  
they'd get some drinks and then head out to meet the Sheriff  
together. He could see that happening now in his mind. The edge was  
off and he could see tomorrow again. Maybe even the day after that.

********

"Guess it's just you, den."  
Johnny heard the gun cock. He knew he'd done the right thing for  
once. At the last, he'd made the right choice. It had taken a long  
time, but he'd finally managed it. He'd been true to Chris and now  
his cousin - his best friend - wouldn't get hurt. And even though  
Taylor wouldn't ever know it, Johnny's last thoughts were of him  
wonderin' if Taylor woulda been proud of `im.


End file.
